Guerrilla
by Grimaldus4DK
Summary: Neil Cantus, a Kasirkin Commando sent strait from boot to fill in as a replacement for a fallen commando. As part of Sigma Team, his fellow Kasirkin's and he will be faced with trails again and again while they continue their fight a traitor planet. And over time they will develop bond of trust and friendship. Rated M for intense Violence and slight sexual reference.
1. Chapter 1

_Location: Randina IV_

_Population: 150,000,000_

_Strategic__ Importance: Imperial Hive World, Titan Manufacturer_

_Current Status: Open Revolt_

_Imperial Forces on planet arrival: 120,000,000 Cadian strong. Foot soldiers, Commandos, tanks, ect._

_Current Imperial Forces: 15,000,000_

_Casualties on the first day: 2,000,000_

_First week: 3,000,000_

_First Year: 10,000,000_

_-Dear General Conner Winters, I am writing this letter to you in hopes that you will be able to send reinforcements. The war goes badly. We loose thousands of good men and women each passing day. I, Commander Issac von Kelen, request that you send reinforcements ASAP. The enemy has cut off most of our supply routes and control the main roads. They have now resorted to using guerrilla warfare and my men simply aren't trained for that sort of fight. Please send more men ASAP._

_Your friend and student, __Issac Kelen._

_P.S.- I still think that we should trade sisters. And emperor knows that you remember. Don't play stupid..._


	2. Chapter 2

Music was playing in the back round of the transport as it shot through the air, dropping out of the sky in a strait drop down. The drop ship was filled to the brim with men and women, most of them new recruits strait from basic. Neil wasn't in a regiment, he would be reinforcing a platoon on the farthest reaches of the planet. Unlike most, he didn't have his gas mask on. Instead he had a poly-thermo balaclava over his face with a pair of ballistic goggles to protect from the snow. His goggles were strapped to his helmet as it was pointless to wear them in the ship.

"Hey Kasirkin, what to hear a joke?" an older Sargent said to him.

"Sure why not" responded Neil.

"Okay, so this guy is about to close his bar when he gets a knock at the back. So he goes to the back entrence and theirs this bum standing their. "What do need" the guy asks. "Excuse me sir, but may I have a tooth pick?" A bit confused, he gives the man his tooth pick and then he's on his way. Right before he leaves he gets another knock at the door. "Excuse me sir, but may I please have a tooth pick?" another bum asks. Now very confused, the bartender gives him a tooth pick. Not even to steps away from the back door he gets a third knock. Its a bum. "Let me guess, you want a tooth pick, right?" "No sir, may I have a straw?" SO the bartender gives the man a straw and then asks "Why do you want a straw, but the other two wanted picks?" "Well this drunk girl puked up the strait and all the big chunks are gone."

Neil burst out laughing, water jetting from his nose like a fountain.

"Oh shit man that's nasty. Funny but nasty" Neil said.

"Hey, whats the difference between an Armageddon whore and a homograunt?" another trooper asked.

"What?" asked another.

The homograunt has a better sex appeal.

"Ah dude, that's bad"

"I've heard worse" the Kasirkin said as he screwed the cap of the canteen tight before hooking it around his waist.

"Hey, why are you alone and not with a regiment?"

"I'm serving as a replacement for somebody" Neil said.

The rest of the soldiers their got real quite, the only sound was a cough from a cpl. next to him.

"Anyway, who here likes pancakes?" a recruit said in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

Just as someone was about to speak, the pilot broke the silence.

"We're breaching the atmosphere in five, be ready."

Neil looked out the window as thousands of other drop ships preformed the similar thing, fire gusting up around them.

"Well, here goes everything" he said out loud, making sure only he could be heard.


	3. Chapter 3

The drop ship shuddered violently as it touched the ground, the skull white snow melting as it scorched away at the ground. The squealing of tortured metal filled the air as the ramps opened up. In single file line they poured out of the transports, their company leaders barking out orders, telling them where they were needed, what they had to do. The camp they had landed at was more like a city. Its walls were almost three stories high with pillboxes placed along the walls, machine guns perched in them like birds in a nest. In the northern section was the motor pool which was being filled to the brim with ammo, tanks and other imperial guard weapons of war. The southern area, where he was, served as a habitation block for the officers and commissars in the military, each of them living a candy ass posh life style while the rest of the soldiers trudged through the winter. But they were Cadians, they were a tough and iron willed people who lived to serve the emperor and their planet. He saw countless barracks and other housing units, they all looked cold, but hey, it could be worse. It could be over 120 degrees and have a high humidity level.

"You, Kasirkin, what's your name?" an officer asked.

"Neil Cantus reporting for duty SIR!" he said as he snapped into a crisp posture.

"At ease. You're being sent to Fort Brandon. The Chimera over their will transport you their, hope you brought something to read, it's going to be a long trip. Dismissed."

"Sir" he said crisply before turning around and walking away towards the waiting transport.

"So your the lucky guy who's getting sent to that god forsaken outpost. Well I'll tell ya right now that you're not going to be sitting on your ass a lot. That place has seen a lot of action. They haven't lost much men, but that's because they have some of their best ones there. When you do get there though, tell Cpl. Rayne I said hi" the man chuckled.

"Can do. Say, how long is the trip going to take?" Neil asked.

"Oh a good five six hours. So if you're worried about missing any sleep, now would be the time."


	4. Chapter 4

Lieutenant Ashley Miranda was a tall, stout women in her late twenties who had long, silky brown hair that coiled around the back of her neck in row after row of perfect brown waves. Her face was a sweet, round face and full red lips. Almost flawless, except for one thing. She had a slightly jagged scar going down the side of her left eye; it was no where nearly as bad as the ones that other guard veterans suffered, or even worse, some that space marines would achieve in the thick of battle. Pressed to the ground, she was on her chest doing a routine workout she had set up for her self.

"Sixty eight, Sixty nine, seventy" she said as she let out a deep breath, letting herself collapse to the floor. Things around the base had been pretty quiet since the last attack, and that had been eight weeks ago. She was getting suspicious, the rebels were planning something. Something big.

"Lt. you know that replacement guy, well the chimera just showed up. What was his name again? Nick Cantus?

"Neil, and from what they say about him is that he is THE best. Apparently from what I heard, during his basic training he preformed so good that they had him sent right to commando training."

"He preformed so well that they had him sent right to commando training."

"Watch it Newhelm, I'm not in the mood to be corrected right now" she said to him.

"Sorry mam."

"It's no big deal, I just hope this new guy is as good as everyone says, otherwise he's lictor food" she said harshly as she secured her helmet and wrapped her gas mask around her face. The soft rubber padding on the inside forming around her face to make it feel a bit more comfortable.

"Oh well, lets go give him the good old SIGMA greeting."

"Gonna test his skill in hand to hand?" said Sargent Jacob Newhelm as he followed her out of the command bunker.

"Something like that" she said as the two of exited the building and into the darkening sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Neil was disembarking from the transport just as the sun was beginning to set. He had his balaclava tucked around his face and combat goggles pressed up against his helmet. There wasn't much for snow or wind right now so he need not worry about going snow blind. His hell gun slung around his right shoulder while his duffle bag was slung around his left one.

"Are you Lieutenant Miranda?" Neil asked politely.

Without saying anything, she took a swing at Neil, nearly catching him off guard. He countered it by catching her fist in his armpit a split second before headbutting her. Granted it did diddly squat considering she had a helmet on, but there was enough power behind it to knock her flat on her ass.

"I'll right, so you're good in hand to hand" she said as she regained her footing.

"You do that to all the new guys?" he asked as he had his fists raised, feet slowly moving him back and fourth.

"Watch it trooper! That was a test, I wanted to see how good you were at what you do. The commander tells me you're good, but I'll believe it when I see it. You can put your fists down, Cantus" she said.

Just as he slowly lowered his fists she through another punch at him, this time he dodged it by the hair of an orks ass.

"You are good" she said with a smug look on her face. "Follow me, I'll introduce you to the rest of the squad. "Hey, guys! Come here and meet our replacement!"

Five others slowly approached their squad leader, armored from head to toe.

"Sgt. Michael Stacker, excellent marksmen and sharpshooter. Pleasure to meet you Neil. I trust you're as good as they say" Stacker said, an almost too polite tone in his voice. He was roughly 6'9, a giant of a man and with the build of a body builder. He had his head shaved to a buzz cut which made no sense to Neil considering it was almost below zero.

"Nice to meet you Stacker" Neil said, getting the feeling that Michael could kill him in one punch.

"Sgt. Major Aria Holden, pleasure to finally meet you. You need something burnt to a crisp, just ask me." Aria was a young, brown skinned beauty with long hair that was more black then a Templar's armor. His best guess was that she was from the eastern part of Cadia, mostly badlands and deserts.

"Pleasure to meet you Sgt. Major" Neil said.

"Cpl. Tyson Harris. Or if you prefer something a bit more fancy, Tyson Jacob Harris the IV. If you get wounded out there, you count on me to patch you up. Just don't go and get entrails all over me. The last time that happened to me it took a week to clean out the blood." He was a short but fairly well built man, standing at 5'7. He almost looked like a kid if it were not for the light stubble and scars that marked his face.

"Um, Nice to meet you too" Neil said as he shook the medics hand.

"Sup, names Jason Bentley, Pvt. Jason Bentley. Friends call me cupcake, don't ask why. Unless of course you're looking to loose your lunch?"

"Ah, no, no I'm good" Neil said as he looked at the young, thin almost horse faced man who stood before him.

"Sargent Jacob Newhelm at your service. If you ever need anything just come talk to me. Mainly advice on stuff, I ain't looking to give out any blow jobs or..."

"Okay, okay, yea, I get it. That's fine with me" Neil said, a bit creeped out by the gesture.


End file.
